narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haru Fukushima
Haru Fukushima (福島陽, Fukushima Haru) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is assigned to Team Ren with Rika Kobayashi and Ko Yano. Background He is the third born and eldest male child of Natsuki and Sayaka Fukushima. As a child, Haru decided to stay isolated when he failed to find interest in friends. Because he was often treated as a disciple, he relied on learning and training to pass time. As one of the eldest children, Haru was often put under heavy criticism for his skills, especially from his father Natsuki. Haru eventually became more strength and skill-focused and neglected his family for matters other than training. Personality Haru is noted to be quiet but rational and observant. However, he is typically unapproachable due to his unsettling facial expressions and sharp and cynical tone when speaking. He is often engrossed in his own thoughts and prefers to spend time alone. He struggles to find his identity and is often unsure of how to look at himself. Later on, he develops a lust for power which affected his ability to rationalize and causes him to act recklessly such as mindlessly chasing after Fuyuhiko’s and Nobuyuki’s killers. As a result, the trauma due to several events eventually causes him to slowly turn mad. As a child, Haru valued education and training which isolated him from other children. Since he often had student-teacher relationships, he expected to be disciplined and follow orders from others. The reason why Haru is closed off from others is mainly due to Natsuki’s seemingly harsh attitude towards his son to be a perfect shinobi. Haru constantly strives to prove his worth to Natsuki that Haru began to grow cold and lonely but obedient. Unfortunately, his obedience caused him to be taken advantage of by many in exchange for training. Haru held no remorse or hatred from being used and didn’t care for his well-being as long as he was accepted. However, after Natsuki had caught Haru in the act, Haru was overcome with shame thinking that he had disappointed Natsuki (even though Natsuki had poor communication and wanted to comfort Haru but didn’t know how). Afterward, Haru began to avoid interacting with his family and lock himself in his room. Often bossed around by his older sisters at a young age, Haru learned what girls generally value and understood how to keep a positive reputation among them. He was often seen as quite generous and gentle. However, he had no emotional attachment, and his words carried no real meaning despite how genuine it sounds. Much of this is shown during Haru’s interactions with Rika and Ko, the former being the most evident. Haru’s seemingly caring nature was the primary quality that caused Rika to fall in love with him. On the other hand, Ko relied more on Haru’s trustworthy and empathetic demeanor. Despite being able to treat girls well, he prefers being alone. In Part I, Haru is shown to be intelligent and asocial. He puts no effort into interacting with his classmates and was even noted by the instructor that Haru had the worst social skills in the class. Although picked on by the other students, he wasn’t affected and had no expression that they left him alone. He is shown to be indifferent and passive, as shown when Ko suddenly picks Haru to be her partner and after joining Team Ren when Rika constantly drags him and Ko to hang out during their time off. Haru eventually opens up and is shown to enjoy spending time with his teammates. Sayaka also had noted that Haru has never been more expressive and joyful in his life. Haru also began to spend more time with his family. However, it would be the last time Haru is shown to express genuine empathy and concern as his normal and sane self. During the Interlude, Haru begins to doubt the way of shinobi. He questions the idea of vengeance, betrayal, and loyalty that he contemplates why he exists only to conclude that he was an insignificant being. After getting captured, tortured, and lobotomized by Ruki, Haru was forced to join his henchmen, and his psyche was greatly warped to the point that he develops a fearless and bloodthirsty style of battle, without feeling any concerns about killing or being covered in blood. He also became less empathetic and became desperate to find his lost feelings. Still unsure of his identity, he remains with Ruki to find a new purpose. His stay was short-lived when Haru decided to kill Ruki and all his men to regain any feeling but only received a small satisfaction. Returning home, Haru remains disturbed when he could only feel slight traces of empathy when reuniting with Rika and Ko. In Part II, Haru begins to partake in more solo missions and also tends to act colder to those around him as he adapted into his new mental state. In addition, Rika comments that Haru has become very handsome. She has also been shown to jokingly ask Haru on dates, but he had refused all requests. Ko also notes that as he began documenting and tracking information, he slowly became “power-hungry” and only cared about training. Haru felt overwhelmed with guilt during Fuyuhiko’s death when Haru failed to save him or murder Fuyuhiko’s killer. His sudden burst of feelings caused him to freeze while Hikaru expresses his anger towards Haru. Due to his lack of social skills, he wasn’t able to properly apologize or confront his family causing his clan to view Haru as insensitive and sociopathic. After the Fourth War, Haru was motivated to return to becoming a powerful shinobi. Developing his Nisekissui, Haru gradually underwent personality changes. His mental state has partially clouded his thoughts, and he becomes more susceptible to rage. He finds that he enjoys the rage and bloodshed after triggering his Nisekissui. However, when not in use of his Nisekissui, he began to experience headaches, hallucinations, fits of rage, and extreme pain in various places on his body. After being captured by Nobuyuki, Haru displays extreme hatred towards the assassin for holding him captive. After Mitsuru is born, Haru also held no remorse for her and continued to look for a way out. However, in times that he had ran out of ideas, he found joy and entertainment while playing with Mitsuru. Despite not caring about Mitsuru, he impulsively saves her from drowning at the cost of his own life. Desperate to fight Nobuyuki as a chance to escape, Haru fought with all his might before the assassin admits defeat. Haru carried on his hatred and hoped that they would never meet again. However, after Haru was saved by Nobuyuki who begged him to get "remarried, Haru only accepted that Nobuyuki would be beneficial to his research. Overtime, Haru began to feel his heart waver due to Nobuyuki’s gentle and affectionate nature. As his own dreams for strength was hindered, Haru wanted Mitsuru to achieve what he couldn’t. Therefore, he hardly looked at her for anything outside of training. Haru often heavily critiques his children’s training. He is also shown to be extremely cold and seemingly unsympathetic to their mistakes. However, most of his focus lied on Mitsuru as she was the eldest. In the New Era, Haru grew extremely pessimistic. He also began to take part in the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team, although he is shown to only join for gathering intelligence for his own personal benefit. Despite Haru’s seemingly cruel and strict nature, he cares deeply for his children. However, he is often shown to have difficulty showing compassion and care towards them. After Nobuyuki’s death, Haru fell into a deep depression and barely socialized with anyone. He eventually regained his motivation for his research after discovering Mitsuru’s inherited Nisekissui. Haru continues to push Mitsuru to the point of overworking, similar to the way Natsuki would push him. Appearance Haru is shown to be quite tall and has an extremely thin figure. He has short black hair and purple eyes. Over time, he typically styles his hair the same way, the only difference being its length. He is noted to have a pretty face by his friends and family. After turning 15 and onward, he begins to develop eye bags that progressively get darker. In addition, Nobuyuki notes that Haru has several moles on his back. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess As a Fukushima, Haru is born with large chakra reserves, which helped improve his overall stamina. Nisekissui After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Haru developed a supplemental life form that was meant to enhance his current abilities. Body Modifications Unlocking his first transformation, Intelligence From a young age, Haru is above average in intelligence, as shown by his grades during the Academy and Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Kekkei Genkai Himomai (紐舞, lit. Knot Dance) is the Fukushima clan’s Kekkei Genkai. Members of the Fukushima clan are born with compact discs that act as secondary chakra reserves. Therefore, the clan typically has more chakra than the usual shinobi. These discs can be closed off from the user’s chakra pathway system so that if the primary chakra stream has been disrupted, the user is still able to use a backup supply. However, the chakra in the discs are much slower to recover so there is a limited amount that they can carry. Chakra strings released from their fingers, palms, or wrists (depending on the user’s preference) can tie together into their desired position to form various designs such as nets, barriers, and ropes. When chakra is separated into precise amounts, the strings become more difficult to break and faster to repair. They are also capable of absorbing chakra. After their usage, the chakra is reabsorbed into the user’s palms. Additionally, the discs can absorb ninjutsu and release the same jutsu or completely dissolve its chakra into the user’s system for another use. This technique requires advanced control and excessive chakra buildup toward the wrists. If normal shinobi attempt transferring large amounts of chakra into the wrists, the buildup will cause immobility to their hands. It is hinted that another technique must be mastered, but the details are currently unknown. Some members are known to undergo surgical modifications of their discs to alter their abilities such as absorbing environmental energy, manipulation of regular chakra strings into complex designs, and vast chakra absorption that may result in the death of the target Stats Part I During the Academy, Haru is an above-average student. He is rarely invited to join friend groups, and he doesn’t seem affected when people make fun of him. Later, he is approached by Ko Yano requesting that they become training partners. Haru questions Ko why she decided to partner up with him. Ko responds vaguely to which Haru assumes she likes him before Ko immediately refuted. Haru didn't believe Ko liked him at all, but he did not care about the real reason why she wanted to team up with him. Often times, Fuyuhiko and Hikaru would ask Haru to train with them to which Haru would constantly refuse. Haru began spending his time away from his house. Sometime later, Rika, Haru, and Ko enter the Chūnin Exams in Iwagakure. All Genin must be in three man teams to participate, and each member are split into one of three rooms for the first part of the exam. The first stage is a written test of ten questions. All ten questions must be answered, and each member can only fill a maximum of three questions per form. Forty-five minutes after the test began, a bonus exemplification is announced over the intercom to sacrifice a teammate to be eligible to answer a fourth question while the sacrificed teammate’s test will still be scored. However, it is designed to trick the participants. Team Ren bypasses the rule by stealing a fourth form from one of the disqualified teams. Those who did not write a name and answers all ten question pass and move on to the next test. The second stage takes place at a waterfall. Teams are given either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll. They then have three days for the entire team to reach the base at the end of the waterfall with one of each scroll in their possession. Haru, Ko, and Rika receive the Heaven Scroll. Rika suggests stealing an Earth scroll from a team who is distracted. With curiosity, they carry out the plan. They attempt to steal from Team Natsu, an all male team, who is already in a battle of Team Tsukiko, an all female team. Rika successfully steals from Team Natsu, but the scroll was another Heaven scroll. Team Tsukiko lunges at Rika for the scroll before Rika tosses it toward Haru. Ko swiftly steals Team Tsukiko’s Earth Scroll, and Haru throws the scroll pass several trees. As Team Natsu and Team Tsukiko run towards the scroll, Team Ren escapes and makes their way to the base passing the second test. In the final stage, Genin must battle one-on-one where the victor will advance to the next opponent. Haru is paired up against Akane Kumosu. Haru starts his first move by releasing his Wire Trap Jutsu limiting the amount of movement. Akane successfully maneuvers around the trap and attempts to paralyze his legs. Haru predicts she is aiming for his legs and kicks Akane towards the wall. Akane perishes proving that she used a Shadow Clone, while the real Akane appears from above and knocks down Haru into the ground. Haru glances at Akane, who activates her genjutsu. Haru breaks free and heads towards Akane for close combat. Akane blocks many of Haru’s attacks with her sword. Akane’s movements are swift and precise knocking Haru back and almost out of breath. Akane attempts to knock out Haru while Haru plants more string traps. Akane easily avoids them, but Haru activates an exploding tag underground that sends a large rock in Akane’s direction and traps her in debris. The proctor announces Akane’s defeat, and Haru moves on to the next round. Haru is then paired with Sora. After the battle, the proctor calls Haru’s defeat, and Sora advances to the next opponent. After the exams are over, Team Ren is called to the Hokage’s office, and all are promoted to the Chūnin rank. Interlude Haru begins to contemplate on the idea of vengeance, betrayal, and loyalty. On a mission to Kirigakure, he stops his train of thought when he was ambushed by the village’s missing-nin hunters. Haru escapes their traps before revealing to them that he was sent by Konoha for assistance. They immediately take him to the kage’s office and give him the necessary information to hunt down one of the most threatening criminals, Ruki. Haru quickly figures out where the hideout is located and hunts down with a team of backup. At the hideout, the team is faced with Ruki’s henchmen. As Haru prepares to fight, a sack is thrown over his head, and he is taken inside the hideout. Haru is thrown and tied to a chair before the sack is lifted which allows Haru to see Ruki. Haru doesn’t speak and quickly analyzes the area without being suspicious. Ruki threatens to kill Haru if he doesn’t reveal the path to Kirigakure’s secret library. Haru claims that he isn’t from the village, but Ruki refutes it stating that no one would know to track him down without being affiliated with Kiri. Haru refuses to reveal the location, and Ruki begins electric torture. Haru screams out in pain, and Ruki questions how a shinobi can be so willing to run to their death. Ruki explains that Kiri’s kage only had an outsider to be a scapegoat. Neither accepting nor denying Ruki’s statements, Haru states that he knew that the village was only using him. Ruki changes his mind to have Haru join the group and become a rogue nin. Haru is then put through repeated rounds of electric torture and a lobotomy procedure. Afterward, Haru assists in killing the rest of the Kiri team. Acting as one of Ruki’s henchmen for a month, Haru fully completes his training and even secretly stole information detailing forbidden jutsus, summonings, and rituals. In addition, he gradually killed each member before slaughtering the rest by destroying the hideout. Ruki, outside, witnessed the collapse of the cave and met with Haru who seemed like he returned from a mission. Haru kills the remaining guards in front of Ruki revealing that he was the killer who the group was aiming for. Ruki charged at Haru to ensure that if all his men died, Kiri wouldn’t be able to track them. However, Haru proved to be superior as he knew Ruki’s tactics and easily dodged them. Haru had placed chakra strings behind Ruki which then circled and tightened around him. The strings sucked all the chakra out of Ruki before Haru expresses his gratitude and left him to die. Haru returns to Konoha explaining to his friends that his mission was longer than expected. But Ruki’s belief continues to linger within Haru as Haru wasn’t able to forget his words. Returning home in the dead of night, Haru finds Rika and Ko in his room. Rika is asleep on Haru’s bed while Ko is reading a book. Ko states that the two have been lounging around his room since the day before and notes that it was Rika’s idea. Ko also admits that she is relieved that Haru returned in good health, and Haru replies that he is glad to hear that they were worried. He quickly showers and offers Ko to stay the night, but she refused and wanted to return home. Haru convinces her to stay to rejoin as a team, and Ko gives in. As Haru and Ko got on either side of Rika, Rika wakes up ecstatic at Haru’s presence and hugs him before the three fall asleep. The next morning, Fuyuhiko enters Haru’s room and is shocked at Haru’s reappearance and the two girls on his bed. Haru wakes up before the girls and notices his brother. Fuyuhiko alerts him that the Fukushima’s biannual tournament is in an hour. Haru initially decides that he isn’t participating after completing his mission but joins to test his new skills. Part II Fuyuhiko and Hikaru ask Haru to train with them in the training field outside of Konoha. Fuyuhiko had ventured too far into dangerous territory, and a mysterious ninja appears behind him. Haru and Hikaru catch up to see a wounded and poisoned Fuyuhiko strapped to a tree. Haru feels the presence of the man nearby and attempts to chase after him. Hikaru applies pressure to stop the bleeding and yells for Haru to save Fuyuhiko. Haru was too focused on the killer that he neglected his brother’s health. Haru soon realizes that the man had escaped without a trace and returns to find his brothers. Hikaru drops to his knees in shock and disbelief at his twin’s death. In anger, he turns to Haru and yells at him for abandoning them not only at Fuyuhiko’s death but for their entire lives. Hikaru also notes that Haru was selfish and declares that he doesn’t want to associate himself with Haru disowning him as a brother. Haru’s guilt hindered him to attend his brother’s funeral, but Haru visited his grave while no one was around. At a festival, Rika introduces Hiroki Akita, Chiharu Inoue, and Nao Shimizu to their group of friends. Haru is surprised that Takeo had already met Hiroki and Chiharu is Kazuo’s sister. At the same time, Takeo spots his younger sister, Ume, with her teammates Leo Oono and Hikaru, when they pass by and later join the conversation. Haru spends his time with the larger group. It is shown that Haru and Hikaru don’t converse even when walking home together after the festival. Haru is promoted to a Jōnin along with Akane, Takeo, Kazuo, Rika, and Ko right before the Fourth Shinobi World War. During the war, Haru is assigned to fight in the Fifth Division. Later he is shown to be possessed in the Infinite Tsukuyomi jutsu. His dream is vague and left Haru confused after being released. Blank Period After the war, Haru became a mercenary nin to hunt down criminals and missing nins for their power and the reward money on the side. He would often disappear for long periods of time traveling from village to village. He aims for tasks involving strong criminals or threatening forces. At the same time, Haru starts to develop an ultimate form called “Nisekissui” 偽生粋 (meaning “fake purity”). In doing so, he undergoes several physical changes resembling more of a forest elf. However, his mental state has partially clouded his thoughts, and he becomes more susceptible to rage. Haru would return back to Konoha once every few months to secure his health and safety. During a mission to spy and infiltrate a hideout, Haru was caught and captured. Haru knew it was an immediate execution if he was taken to the base. His stress triggers his first Nisekissui transformation. He had killed his captors as well as several reinforcements. Unable to control the duration of his form, the Nisekissui had worn off on its own, and Haru was immediately drained of his chakra levels. He was able to escape and go into hiding. He reflected on his abilities and expressed that he couldn’t be any more excited. Arriving back in Konoha, Haru had gone to the hospital for physical tests and examinations. He notes that it has been half a year since he began developing his Nisekissui. Sometime during his return, he finds that he enjoys the rage and bloodshed after fighting. However, when not in use of his Nisekissui, he began to experience headaches, hallucinations, fits of rage, and extreme pain in various places on his body. Soon after Haru completes his second transformation, he faces several assassins. Haru manages to kill several members, but he fails to notice that his chakra had been drained since he made contact with one of the assassins. He is knocked out and gets taken to a small rundown house. Haru wakes up in his original body and finds his ankle chained to a pole and a similar aged young man nearby. The man immediately faces Haru as Haru only moved slightly. The two stared at each other before the man broke the silence. He introduces himself as Nobuyuki Watanabe and that he was the one who sedated and took Haru to the small shack. Haru wonders why he was brought instead of killed which he assumes that Nobuyuki might have strange intentions. Nobuyuki admits that he was intrigued with Haru’s transformation and proposes that Haru reveals his technique in which Haru refuses. Nobuyuki then admits that he knew Haru wouldn’t talk about it and instead forces Haru to become his “bride.” Haru remains silent before accepting in a monotone voice. Nobuyuki laughs and mocks Haru for agreeing to a strange proposal. Nobuyuki changes the subject and explains that the chain on Haru’s ankle absorbs large amounts of chakra while still permitting enough energy for the captive to survive. But it is also long enough to allow Haru to travel 30 meters outside the house. Haru beings to develop his plan to escape. That night, Haru grows uncomfortably hot and couldn’t fall asleep. He tries to get up, but his limbs weren’t able to carry him, and he falls. Haru shoves Nobuyuki lying next to him, and Nobuyuki turns around. Haru questions his condition before Nobuyuki admitted that he added aphrodisiacs to Haru’s food. Nobuyuki also stated that he had a high libido and wanted Haru to share the same sexual enjoyment which he was able to conclude that Haru might have a low libido or was too stubborn to engage in the activity. Haru resisted giving in to his instincts, but Nobuyuki pinned him preventing his escape. The next day, Haru woke up aware of the events that took place the night before and gets angry at Nobuyuki. Later, Haru refuses to eat anything Nobuyuki prepared due to his suspicion that Nobuyuki could have drugged it. A few days later, Nobuyuki grows incredibly worried at Haru’s increasing fatigue and proposes that Haru would cook both of their meals to confirm that Nobuyuki couldn’t drug Haru. Haru begins to prepare but passes out due to dehydration. Nobuyuki transfers some water by mouth to waken Haru enough to drink more water while Nobuyuki quickly prepares their food. Haru is still reluctant to eat but doesn’t have the energy to refuse and ends up eating. Afterward, Haru passes out. Haru continues to look for an escape while Nobuyuki leaves to work. Each attempt to summon a jutsu creates a burning and painful feeling along his chakra vessels. Several months later, their first child Mitsuru is born. Nobuyuki notes with a smile on his face much to Haru dismay that it had been nine months since Nobuyuki had first assaulted him. As Nobuyuki takes Mitsuru into town for clothes, Haru still desires to leave the shack. He wouldn’t mind leaving his daughter in Nobuyuki’s care as he didn’t necessarily need a daughter at the time. Haru spent all his time with Mitsuru while Nobuyuki watched most of their interactions. Nobuyuki especially became fascinated with their game of Hide-and-Seek because Mitsuru learned to follow the chain that connects to Haru. Once Mitsuru arrives near Haru, Haru laughs genuinely with a smile on his face compared to interacting with Nobuyuki. As Mitsuru fell asleep, Nobuyuki asks if Haru enjoys being with him. Haru avoids the question and states that he prefers to leave and continue on with his life. A few months pass by and Nobuyuki proposes that he wants another child and that they should move in with Haru’s clan. Nobuyuki also expresses his concern for Haru as he easily accepted to be “married” to him to which Haru ignores. Days later, Haru watches Mitsuru as she plays near a lake. Mitsuru traveled too far into the water and began struggling. The chain is too short to reach the water causing Haru to break it using a fire jutsu in combination with his Nisekissui claws. He struggles to save Mitsuru while his chakra quickly depletes. Mitsuru manages to be safe, but Haru collapses into a coma. Mitsuru, worried that he might have died, begins to cry. Nobuyuki returns from his mission and takes Haru into the house. Haru wakes up several hours later, and Mitsuru runs to hug him. Nobuyuki asks a final time if Haru wanted to still be together. Haru debated if it would’ve been better if he died when he was first kidnapped. Haru then proposes a wager with a fight against Nobuyuki. If Haru wins, Nobuyuki releases him and doesn’t hunt him further. If Nobuyuki wins, Haru is forced to remain married to him, and they move to Konoha to live with Haru’s clan. Either way, Haru also states that Nobuyuki can keep custody of Mitsuru. Nobuyuki removes the chain around Haru’s ankle, and Mitsuru is placed in her crib. Outside, Haru fights normally but notices the speed disadvantage against the assassin. Haru worries that he will lose due to his lack of practice. However, he was able to land several hits before being countered. As a last resort, he becomes his Nisekissui form. Haru notices that Nobuyuki is much easier to track, and the latter seemed slightly distracted. In the end, Haru is victorious as Nobuyuki hesitated to kill him. Nobuyuki admits his defeat, and Haru begins to leave. Turning around, Haru hopes that the two will never cross paths in the future. Haru creates a distraction in the distance and quickly disappears before the assassin could track him down. Haru continues to develop his Nisekissui form. Not knowing where he was taken hostage, he was open to find any village that was nearby. He arrives at Shimogakure and was immediately questioned at the gate. He claims to be a floater shinobi from Konoha. Needing immediate assistance, Shimo authorities send Haru to the kage’s office for his first task. Haru assists Shimo for a few weeks before noticing that the kage had planned Haru to be a scapegoat for his next mission. During the mission, Haru doesn’t listen to the leader and avoids getting trapped by a duo of rogue nins. The leader fails to use Haru as bait and accidentally causes the murder of the rest of the group. Haru summons his Nisekissui and captures the fleeing bandits. Haru looks to the leader who was too scared to give further instruction and suggests that they return to Shimo. The two report on the mission and are dismissed. The leader looks at Haru suspiciously before parting ways. Haru began to head back to Konoha when he was ambushed by the survivors of the Getsugakure rogue group Shinkaku (lit. New Revolution) whose goal is to accumulate power and eradicate all unnecessary beings for a better and more adaptable world. Haru transforms into his Nisekissui form and attacks the group. Realizing his little chance to win, he decides to flee. However, the group prevented his ability to escape, and Haru resorts to fighting. Haru was able to kill two of their members before his Nisekissui began to drive Haru mad. Out of uncontrollable rage, Haru kills two more members leaving the leader no choice but to retreat. He created a wall of spikes to prevent Haru from chasing him. Haru dodges the attack and tries to counter with a punch. The man swiftly kicks Haru away causing Haru to hit and stick to a nearby tree. Using the tree as a wall, the man releases several jutsus upon Haru’s body. Due to all the internal damages, Haru vomits blood. The man began to summon an explosion release bullet before the man is struck with several senbon and falls to the ground. Haru looks up to see Nobuyuki who releases him off the tree and temporary heals his injuries. Nobuyuki admitted that he had occasionally followed Haru due to the assassin’s interest with Haru’s Nisekissui. Nobuyuki describes his liking of Haru’s technique to which Haru becomes impressed with the assassin’s observations. Nobuyuki notices this and proposes that Haru marries him while Nobuyuki helps him with Haru’s search for power. Haru ultimately agrees, and the two began to head to Konoha. Haru becomes concerned about Mitsuru, but Nobuyuki reassures that he had brought her along on his back the entire time. Returning to Konoha, Haru appears at the Fukushima household with Nobuyuki and baby Mitsuru. Hikaru and Ume along with the rest of the clan are speechless at Haru’s sudden appearance. Haru spots Ume with Hikaru and asks if she is his girlfriend. Hikaru implies that she is and asks who the man is. Haru introduces Nobuyuki as his boyfriend, to which Nobuyuki corrected to husband, and their daughter Mitsuru. In anger, Hikaru grabs Haru’s collar and shouts at him for being reckless. He releases his older brother and sheds tears. Hikaru welcomes Haru home, and Haru embraces Hikaru in a hug. Natsuki and Sayaka rushes out after being informed about Haru’s arrival. Natsuki quietly observes Haru while Sayaka rushes to give Haru a hug. Emiko, Asami, and Akiko also catches up to them and crowds Haru overwhelming him with questions. Natsuki then holds an immediate meeting to discuss Haru’s disappearance. Nobuyuki first introduces himself and claims to be Haru’s husband. Haru states that he had been on a voyage for power, but his progress was hindered due to being captured. After explaining his journey, Haru meets eyes with Natsuki who continues to remain quiet and then stare at the assassin. Sayaka expresses her relief that Haru wasn’t dead and eventually returned home, and Emiko scolds him for recklessly chasing after power. The whole family falls silent to listen to Natsuki’s verdict before Natsuki acknowledges Haru’s efforts and welcomes Nobuyuki to the clan. After settling in, Haru and Nobuyuki had a traditional Shinto style wedding. During wedding preparations, Nobuyuki spent much of his time planning Haru’s wedding attire. Afterward, they had their second child Touma. Four years later, their third child Saiji is born. Five years later, their fourth and youngest child Arata is born. After Mitsuru entered the Academy, Nobuyuki suggests that Mitsuru should train in the Suzuhime Hideout to become an assassin. Haru believed that she could have an advantage during battles due to her large range of skills and allowed Nobuyuki to guide her. Nobuyuki wanted Mitsuru to gain as much experience as he could provide her while Haru aimed at giving her power. New Era Haru began to take part in the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team, although he is shown to only join for gathering intelligence for his own personal benefit. Shortly before Arata’s birth, Nobuyuki plans to complete one last mission before taking a break to take care of Haru. Haru and Nobuyuki share a kiss before Nobuyuki leaves to the Watanabe manor. The next day, Haru was brought to the morgue and meets Nobuyuki’s brother Chiaki as well as Emiko and Asami. Chiaki then informs Haru that Nobuyuki had been killed during his last mission. Upon hearing the news, Haru denies that Nobuyuki had died. He grew hysteric and started yelling for Nobuyuki to wake up. Emiko and Asami held Haru down to keep him from getting aggressive. He breaks down sobbing as he realized that his husband would not wake up. Later, Haru witnesses Nobuyuki’s body being taken to the Suzuhime grave. Haru is also told that Nobuyuki was targeting a missing nin named Matsuo. Matsuo was severely injured at the end of the fight but had escaped and is confirmed to be still alive. Haru becomes consumed with rage as he is determined to find and kill Matsuo himself. However, Haru becomes greatly affected as he began to act more distant and impatient. Haru refused to leave his room several days after Nobuyuki’s death. Mitsuru occasionally peaks into and sneaks into a vent above Haru’s room to observe her father who mostly remains silent lying on his bed. She and Touma bring him food which is then often left untouched. After a week, Mitsuru storms in and forces Haru to sit up and eat while she feeds him. Haru submits to her demands as he was taken aback by her stare which reminded him of the way Nobuyuki would look that those who had made him angry. Mitsuru and Touma would often visit Haru to keep him company to which Haru tells much about his past with Nobuyuki. Haru woke up one morning in immense pain. He believed that he was about to give birth and attempted to alert his sisters. However, he was barely able to get out of bed and decided to deliver his child himself. After giving birth, he noticed that the child had brown hair and red eyes like Nobuyuki. He embraces his child tightly before getting out of bed and leaving the room. Asami jumps seeing Haru and notices that he had already given birth. She offers to help clean his sheets while he washes himself and the child. Afterward, Haru introduces him to the rest of his family. He didn’t know what to name him and was open to suggestions. Akiko notes that the child reminded her of a man named “Arata.” Thus, Haru named him so. Hikaru visits Haru later that night to check on his brother’s condition. Haru continues to lie sluggishly on his bed. Hikaru quietly sits next to him and brushes the hair off Haru’s face. The room remained silent until Haru apologizes for causing Fuyuhiko’s death. Hikaru admitted that he believed that Haru really didn’t care about them, but over time, he realized that Haru wanted revenge. Hikaru also states that he eventually forgave him but didn’t have the courage to confront Haru. One day, Mitsuru presents a scroll and a few letters to Haru claiming that they were written by Nobuyuki. Haru doesn’t believe her at first but reads his own letter. However, he freezes causing him to drop the letter. Mitsuru picks up the letter and attempts to read it, but Haru steals it back from her before she could. Haru thanks Mitsuru and apologies for acting coldly towards her. Mitsuru smiles and watches Haru retreat to his room where he buried himself in his sheets. Haru watches Mitsuru angrily return home and shut the door to her room. He hears her push the stuffed toys off her dresser and scream. Haru bursts into the room worried before he freezes and is shocked by her black scleras when she stopped. Mitsuru turns around to the mirror on her wall and is surprised at her appearance. Haru believes that his Nisekissui transformation might’ve gotten passed down to her. Haru’s eyes light up after realizing that his children have a genetic form of the Nisekissui. Mitsuru points out that she has never seen him excited since Nobuyuki’s death. She also deciphers that Haru is hesitant in forcing Mitsuru to be his “successor,” but she reassures Haru that she has similar goals as him for power. Haru informs her that her sleep is drastically reduced along with many other sudden physical changes. He plans that later that night, he would explain the rest of the Nisekissui and begin their training every night instead of a few times a week. He later adopts a dove named Yori to assist in his work. Due to Mitsuru’s inheritance of the Nisekissui, Haru was motivated to continue his research. He infiltrates a secret organization that managing tools and forces them to supply him with equipment and resources. Noticing Haru’s changes, Rika and Ko persuade him into teaching a group of students to rekindle his trust in others. Haru had been assigned to lead a Genin team of Rika’s son Tohru Kobayashi, Masaru Hanazawa, and Citrine*. The team appeared to be difficult to manage as all three boys had clashing personalities. He notes that Masaru reminded Haru of himself when he was younger, while Tohru reminded him of Hikaru when he was younger. Despite teaching another team, Haru continued to monitor his own children’s progress. Haru’s friend and Mitsuru’s genin sensei, Kazuo Inoue, grows concerned and discusses with Haru about Mitsuru’s strange transformation. After a confrontation, Haru asks Kazuo to watch over Mitsuru while also aiding in Haru’s research of the Nisekissui. Kazuo is also told to keep her Nisekissui a secret from those outside her team. Haru is later seen watching his team participate in the Chunin Exams. During Tohru and Harumi Hanazawa’s* battle, Tohru is pinned against the wall when Harumi* awakened her Doujutsu. The icicles had pierced through his clothes and skin scratching his internal organs. Hikaru begins to call Tohru’s defeat, but Tohru interrupts that the fight isn’t over. He attempts to push himself out of the trap causing the ice to repeatedly cut his organs and him to cough blood. Haru jumps from the stands and breaks the ice. Hikaru declares Harumi’s* victory while medics take Tohru away who continue to yell that he isn’t finished. While being taken away, Tohru glances at Rika who wasn’t even looking at the battlefield. His gaze returns to Haru who runs after him and reassures Tohru that he’ll survive his wounds. Tohru is taken into surgery for the rest of the Chunin Exams, and Haru returns to watch the rest of the battles. Watching Mitsuru’s match against Shizuka Shimizu*, Haru comments that Mitsuru was destined to lose, while Kenta Shimizu*, Shizuka’s father, wishes that Haru would have more belief in his own daughter. Returning home after the semifinals, Mitsuru hesitantly approaches Haru and averts her eyes believing that he is disappointed in her performance. Haru cruelly explains that he was dissatisfied with her decision to fight knowing she had an unfair advantage from the start. However, he implies that he is impressed that Mitsuru never intended to show her true power at such an early stage and gives her a pat on her head advising her to practice her skills before Touma, Saiji, and Arata caught up to them. Mitsuru asks Haru if they could visit Tohru, but Haru tells her that Tohru might still be in surgery, and they might be able to visit him the next day. Quotes *(To himself) "Battles lead to vengeance and revenge which causes more deaths. Therefore, the world only grows darker and worse. If that’s the case, shouldn’t there be a way to eradicate all of it?" *(To Takeo) "But when you think about it, the idea of "chasing a dream" is just too vague. There's no substance to it, no clue what it even means. You just end up desperate and lost... And then everything you've done is a waste. Besides, before I ever find what I'm looking for, the world might come to an end or something…" Trivia *The name "Haru" means "sun" (陽), while her family name "Fukushima" means "lucky island" (福島). *Haru is revealed to be homosexual but notes that he has no trouble marrying a woman for family purposes. *Haru is the only male among his siblings who can get pregnant. *According to the databook(s): **Haru's hobbies are meditating and journaling. **Haru wishes to fight against Rika Kobayashi and Ko Yano and a rematch with Nobuyuki Watanabe. **Haru's favorite food is umeboshi, while his least favorite is grilled beef. **Haru has completed 205 official missions in total: 88 D-rank, 67 C-rank, 32 B-rank, 12 A-rank, 6 S-rank. **Haru's favorite word is "brilliance" (精彩, seisai). *He likes glass objects, while he dislikes uncleanliness. *His favorite color is yellow. *His favorite season is winter. *Haru is noted to have an incredibly unhealthy weight, as he is often shown to constantly work and rarely eat. As a child, he was shorter than most kids. During his teenage years, his weight stayed idle and at one point was even considered severely underweight. Meeting Nobuyuki, he became a near healthy weight, but it then plummeted after Nobuyuki’s death. *On a few occasions, Haru states that he doesn’t know how to cook. Several of his friends also mention that he is terrible at taking care of himself that if he is left alone for a period of time, Haru would only eat umeboshi rice, sleep for 3 hours, train/study for several hours, and shower every few days. *When Nobuyuki received the orders to capture Haru, the document printed Haru’s name as 春, the kanji for spring instead of 陽. This is because the group who was hunting for Haru didn’t know his real name. *Despite his dislike for uncleanliness, Haru would often leave his work lying around. Nobuyuki has noted that his workspace is "organized but unorganized." *During the New Era, Haru mentions that he knows 18 grandparents, 31 aunts, 33 uncles, 38 cousins, 20 nephews, 24 nieces, and 11 grandchildren. *Hikaru reveals that he and Haru have fought a total of 36 times but claimed to miss 9. Haru has won 24 matches and Hikaru has won 12 matches. Hikaru also states that he is ranked higher than Haru. It is hinted that Hikaru has completed more missions and fought more advanced opponents than Haru. Reference Haru Fukushima belongs to Miryuu.pon on Instagram. Most pictures are also on Instagram. All bio information and the rest of the pictures can be found on Miryuu.pon's Tumblr. Category:DRAFT